Petit bouquet
by lasurvolte
Summary: Drabble sur Tsubasa reservoir chronicle avec en fond du kuro/fay. Pour l'instant quatre, mais peut-être yen aura-t-il d'autre?
1. Maladie

**Titre : **Maladie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi

**Résumé :** Kurogane est malade.

**Genre :** Drabble

**Couple : **avec beaucoup d'imagination Kuro/Fay

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 31 jours.

**Jour/Thème :** 22 juin/terre en vue

* * *

Il était malade, complètement malade, jamais dans sa vie il n'avait eut autant envie de vomir. Et surtout jamais, oh grand jamais il n'y eut de phrase plus douce à son oreille.

Plus doux encore que les « oh oh oh » de Tomoyo quand il l'avait retrouvé.

Plus doux aussi que les mots gentils de Sakura.

Plus doux même que Mokona qui se tait.

Plus doux que la joie de Shaolan retrouvant une plume.

Plus doux d'ailleurs que Fay lui disant « je t'aime ».

Non rien de plus doux à ses oreilles que la phrase « Terre en vue ».

Et pour sûr c'était la dernière fois qu'il montait sur un bateau.

Fin


	2. La glace

**Titre : **La glace

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi

**Résumé :** Une glace qu'est ce que c'est ? Ca se mange ? C'est froid en plus.

**Genre :** Drabble

**Couple : **avec un peu d'imagination Kuro/Fay

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 31 jours.

**Jour/Thème :** 25 juin/coquin(e)

* * *

Ils venaient d'entreprendre le voyage pour récupérer les plûmes de Sakura – du côté de Shaolan du moins puisque la véritable raison du déplacement dans les mondes de Kurogane et Fay était tout autre – mais puisqu'ils étaient ensembles, autant se montrer utile… Quoi que des fois c'était bien aussi de prendre des pauses. C'était même d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le magicien et le ninja marchaient dans une des rues de ce monde où ils avaient été projetés, discutant sur l'étrange chose que Fay tenait en main : un cône où l'on avait inséré de la glace molle et colorée. Shaolan, Mokona et Sakura marchaient plus loin derrière occupés à chercher une plume.

- C'est marrant je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait manger de la glace, Kuro-pipi

- Arrête de m'affubler de surnom ridicule, et file moi ça !

Kurogane s'empara du cône, le renifla, puis croqua un morceau de glace.

- Ah c'est froid !

- Tu n'avais jamais vu de glace Kuro-rin ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais dans la bouche c'est froid !

- Normal c'est de la glace. Laisse-moi goûter maintenant.

Le ninja lui tendit l'objet de leur étonnement et Fay bien plus délicat que Kurogane se contenta de lécher la glace.

- C'est sucré, c'est bon

- Je te dis que c'est froid. S'énerva Kurogane, je ne mangerai plus jamais ce truc là.

Fay qui aimait bien embêter le ninja, eut une expression coquine et lança un défi :

- Oh Kuro-sama joue au lâche

- Je ne suis pas lâche !!

- Ah mais pourtant tu as peur d'une toute petite glace.

Kurogane tiqua, s'énerva et reprit la glace dans ses mains.

- Tu vas voir si j'ai peur !

Puis en un rien de temps il engloutit le tout, le froid s'empara de sa bouche et se propagea jusqu'à l'œsophage, lui tirant des larmes, Kurogane devint bleu quelques instant pendant que Fay se moquait ouvertement de lui. Le ninja lui lança un regard noir et méchant, pas content de s'être laissé avoir par ce magicien de malheur.

Mais celui-ci avait bien une idée pour se faire pardonner.

- Regarde Kuro-myu tu en as encore là !

Et il déposa ses lèvres tout près de la bouche de Kurogane. Ce dernier vira du bleu au rouge. Quand Fay se recula tout souriant, le ninja ne savait plus quoi dire, alors n'osant même plus regarder le magicien, il détourna les yeux et bredouilla un :

- Je déteste vraiment les glaces, avec une petite tonalité de celui qui était vexé.

Vexé, mais peut-être aussi un peu content…

Ouais content.

Et ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'il avait encore goûté un plat inconnu.

Fin.


	3. Interdiction

**Titre : **Interdiction

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent à Clamp

**Résumé :** Quand dans certains mondes, certaines choses sont interdites et que Kurogane et Fay sont arrêtés.

**Genre :** Drabble de 368 mots

**Couple : **Kuro/Fay

**Thème :** Interrogatoire

* * *

Kurogane et Fay se retrouvaient devant des sortes de policiers, enfin dans ce monde on appelait ça des rugueuciers, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. L'interrogatoire durait depuis maintenant une heure et demi, et Kurogane perdait de plus en plus patience, c'était même déjà incroyable qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.

- Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'on ne vient pas d'ici et qu'on ignorait cette loi débile

- Ils disent tous ça

- Fay retient moi où je l'étrangle

Le sorcier qui semblait s'amuser de la situation retint Kurogane par le bras :

- Calme-toi Kuro-pipi, tu vois bien que tuer ce monsieur n'arrangera rien.

Puis il s'adressa à l'homme :

- Mon ami est un peu brusque, mais nous ne mentons pas, nous ignorions tout de cette loi, nous sommes désolés, nous ne recommencerons plus.

Les rugueuciers les travaillèrent encore durant une demi-heure, parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient sûrement et que pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient faire les durs, les méchants, les gros bras et interrogés des gens ils en profitaient. Ils finirent quand même par les laisser partir, avec une amende évidemment.

- Ahhh si tu m'avais laissé faire je les aurais exterminés

Fay se marrait de voir Kurogane si énervé, et ne répondit rien profitant juste du spectacle.

- N'importe quoi ce monde, vraiment n'importe quoi.

- J'ai trouvé ça amusant

- Moi je te dis ces gens sont fous, nous arrêter, nous faire passer pour des délinquants et nous interroger comme ça…

- Et bien ce sont les manières de ce monde.

- N'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi. Et tout ça simplement parce qu'on venait… hm… Enfin tu vois.

Fay sourit à pleines dents devant le rouge sur les joues de Kurogane :

- Parce qu'on venait de s'embrasser ?

Kurogane qui devint cramoisis.

- Oui voilà.

- Tu veux qu'on recommence ?

- Non, je ne tiens pas à finir en prison.

Fay le tira par le bras :

- Mais regarde y a une ruelle sombre ici, personne nous verra.

Alors Kurogane ne pu dire non et laissa le magicien poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient à nouveau poursuivis par des rugueuciers.

C'est comme ça qu'ils devinrent réellement des hors-la-loi.

Fin.


	4. Apparence

**Titre : **Apparence

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** à Clamp

**Résumé :** Chez Fay tout est fin, dirait-on.

**Couple : **Kuro/Fay

**Thème :** 045 - Fin

*************

Le meilleur mot pour décrire Fay, c'était sans doute le mot « fin ». Pas pour dire qu'il était bien terminé, même si effectivement c'était le cas vu sa beauté naturelle, mais pour expliquer que tous ses traits étaient d'une finesse incomparable.

Que ça soit l'arrête de son nez, à ses fines lèvres, ses cheveux qui semblaient très doux au toucher, ou même à la minceur de son corps, tout chez lui semblait crier la légèreté et dénoncer l'aisance.

Sa démarche, sa façon de bouger et de parler ne faisaient pas exception.

A côté de lui, Kuro semblait tout son opposé. D'ailleurs les mettre l'un à côté de l'autre ne faisait que ressortir la délicatesse des traits de Fay.

Cependant le samouraï savait que ce n'était qu'une image, même si tous ses traits fins semblaient faire du mage une personne frêle, sans défense, qu'on a envie de protéger, il n'en était en fait rien. Et Kuro le comprit bien assez tôt, alors qu'il était en couple avec Fay que depuis quelques jours, quand celui-ci débarqua dans leur chambre un air bizarre sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Kuropipi j'ai trèèèès envie d'essayer quelque chose !

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile, t'as envie d'essayer quoi ?

Les yeux du magicien s'étaient allumés d'une drôle de lumière perverse et il avait sortie une paire de menottes de son dos.

- Laisse toi faire, je serai très gentil.

Oui Fay était tout ce qu'il y a de plus fins, en apparence tout du moins. Car à l'intérieur c'était tout le contraire…

- La prochaine fois je voudrais bien t'attacher sur une chaise, tu veux bien ?

Et Kuro l'avait malheureusement apprit à ses dépends…

Fin.

L'autatrice : … Pardon ? :D


End file.
